


Challenge

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hatred, Knotting, No Smut, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ch1: can be read alone. Rated M. No smut.Ch2: rated E, with more dub-con portrayed, and character study.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this thought out of my head. I think I'll write more of it.

 

Nhan is busy designing herself a training simulation when nurse Jal requests her presence in the Mating ward.

Upon hearing that, Nhan frowns in a fleeting burst of irritation. She's been planning on resting today, and shooting fictional enemies is a kind of rest. Mating with a human Alpha isn't, however. At least not when they're in rut.

But when nurse Jal adds more details about her Assigned Mating partner, her words give Nhan a pause.

"You're scheduled to mate with Agent Georgiou. Please report to Mating Champer 2 immediately."

Unrest storms Nhan in a matter of seconds. Heat soars all around her, within her, and blood thrum in her veins as her heart pound in annoyance.

"Commander Nhan?"

"Copy that," Nhan replies through gritted teeth, and sheer silence ensues.

Georigou's mating partner has always been Michael, but Michael is off ship; away in a mission.

That leaves over a hundred candidate to be assigned with Georgiou. How did the computer find _her_ of all of them compatible with Georgiou?

Despite her confusion and dislike of how her day's turned, Nhan doesn't consider objecting to the unexpected assignment.

Assigned Mating is all about the crewmembers helping each other in the delicate moments of tremendous need; of inescapable lust, and one thing that Nhan has always wanted is to be of help. To have a purpose to her presence in any given moment.

This shouldn't be any different. Regardless of what feelings she bears in her heart for the agent.

Nhan doesn't consider bailing on her ally, but she has to swallow down her worry and distaste before leaving.

  
She takes a couple of minutes to check on the security team, but really, she's buy time to collect herself properly.

That turns out to be a mistake that she shouldn't have made.

Before she makes it to the Mating ward, she come across Georgiou herself, and from the furrow that appears on her brows and the sharp darkness in her eyes, she isn't pleased to see her.

"Why aren't you where you are supposed to be?"

Her scent somehow feels familiar, it is thick in the air, easily filling Nhan's nostrils in an instant. Her pheromones are agitated, tugging at Nhan's focus hard enough that she's barely able to not show the unexpected effect they have on her body.

That's until she notices the defined bulge at the front of Georigou's pants.

Nhan has to avert her eyes in strange bashfulness.

"I was on my way there," Nhan replies, chin high and gaze fixed on Georgiou's eyes as though her heart isn't annoyingly pounding in her chest and her stomach isn't churning with nervousness and provoked desire.

Georgiou doesn't miss the defiance in her eyes.

The silent snarl she lets out is telling of that, the way she nears her until it feels as though she's towering over her; showering her with her deliciously weakening scent is telling.

"It's been seven minutes since you were called. It takes far less than that to reach the champers, Commander."

Nhan tenses up immediately, the hatred in Georgiou's eyes and the mockery in her voice when she called her by her title should make her keep her head up, keep the challenge strong as she's always done with anyone and anything, but her body's resistance to the lust pooling in the pit of her stomach is failing apart before she could even try to ignore the sweet taste on her tongue.

Nhan inclines her head to the side in an unintended sign of submission, and blinks when Georgiou sniffs her temple.

"At least you smell nice," Georgiou says with a purr, gripping her from the elbow to pull her flushed against her.

Nhan's first instinct is to raise her shields up; she lays a strong hand on Georgiou's shoulder and that hand does nothing to hinder the taller woman's motion.

She nuzzles at her hair and neck with need, with unmistakable need.

Now the unspoken meaning behind Georgiou's words doesn't hurt Nhan; she's familiar with the agent's unwelcoming mindset toward anyone who isn't a human, but the clear admission of her scent being good makes Nhan clench in strange eagerness.

Human Alphas have rarely drawn such a reaction from her.

"Someone might see us."

"And whose fault would that be?" Georgiou asks, and it doesn't escape Nhan that Georgiou has done nothing yet to relieve herself with any sort of friction.

Her hardened member is pressing against Nhan's hip, hot and pulsing, but Georgiou doesn't move her hips, doesn't move Nhan's hips to seek that well within reach pleasure.

"I was busy," Nhan attempts to explain with the confidence fleeing her, her voice strained.

She pushes at Georgiou's shoulder again, it's weak and it doesn't have the intent Nhan is trying to find, but what really embarrasses the commander is the whimper threatening to slip past her mouth when she feels how hot Georgiou is under her clothes.

"It's your day off according to your beloved captain, and Assigned Mating is mandatory and important. You should know better than to be late, Commander."

She's far from nice as she says those words, as she lets go of Nhan as though she's disgusted.

She walks past Nhan, the sound of her boots fills the empty corridor.

Nhan takes the moment to breathe the less scented air, but the Alpha's musk lingers.

And so does the Alpha herself.

"Don't test my patience again, especially not during my rut. This's your last warning," Georgiou says while Nhan tidies her clothes, jaw tightened and heart unsteady with unwanted anticipation.

Despite her harsh training on both her home planet and the academy, Nhan finds trouble composing herself.

So when she follows Georgiou to the Mating ward, it's with shaky legs, it's with dampness between her thighs. It's with a conflict of hatred and eagerness to feel Georgiou's member inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more idea I wanna write, but I'm not sure if I'll have time yet, so I'll mark this as complete for now.
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback.

 

 

There are a few things about Georgiou that Nhan comes to know while Georgiou ruts into her.

 

Humans' pheromones usually don't affect Nhan greatly that she's rendered incapable of sensible thinking. And that's only because alertness has become so ingrained within her that the sweet cloud of Alpha's pheromones takes a while to consume it fully.

Now Nhan is aroused, tempted to the point where her heart almost feels as though it's beating in every atom of her being, but she's wary and restless, and for that she's unable to enjoy the pleasure she doesn't want, but needs to feel if she wants to go through this peacefully.

Nhan has realized that she should treat this like any other mating session she's had the moment they entered the Mating chamber.

But knowing that, knowing how humans Alphas usually behave, especially during rut, doesn't mean embarrassment doesn't sear through her when Georgiou orders her into a certain position that signals her humiliation and submission and nothing else.

As an Omega, she's been in the position before, but not abruptly like this. Not with someone hateful like Georgiou.

Nhan has to swallow down the pride that she's worked hard to achieve, to feel, to think of herself with.

She doesn't object to the position, but attempts to remind Georgiou that her agency will not be hindered by mating or her status as an Omega.

It's been a while since Nhan had to do that.

"We should discuss boundaries first," Nhan says.

"The rules are clear, are they not?" Georgiou says quietly as she removes items of her clothes and... weapons.

They are few, Nhan thinks. But she has an idea to what Georgiou's referring to.

The rules say they're completely forbidden from harming each other during mating. No excuses to be accepted.

They don't say they have to be kind to each other.

"Leave your clothes on," Georgiou utters another command. "I don't need the complete visual reminder of this."

In some other time, Nhan would have replied to that sharply. Regardless of how high in the ranks Georgiou is. She would have straightened her back and raised her chin high to ask for respect. Maybe even demand it the situation allows.

But right now, this harsh treatment is new to her; no other human Alpha has ever disrespected her like this. They demand but their urgency has never been tainted with disgust; has never left her feeling forced.

It's shocking, and that shock doesn't align well with her body's primitive desire and instinct to submit to an Alpha.

Nhan bites the inside of her cheek, and silently glares at Georgiou.

she's unable to find a proper response to the insult, or to squash the urge to rub her thighs together in hope for in friction. The urge to have a taste.

  
Nhan's chest is heaving with anger by the time Georgiou nears her, her eyes darker than ever.

Her hair is loose now, it makes her look even more of a beast than a being that's barely distinguishable from Nhan's own kind on first look.

"On your four," Georgiou says again. Slowly this time.

Nhan doesn't obey immediately, hoping that will be a statement in and of itself.

  
Nhan's tensed, fuming, but she says nothing when Georgiou presses against her from behind, and immediately rubs her member against her slit with such indifference, such disdain.

In spite of Nhan, her wetness spill upon first contact, drawing a blush of embarrassment, of shame, of eagerness to her cheeks.

(In the back of her mind, Nhan knows that Georgiou is merely following the rules.)

 

Nhan's harsh training pays off in the least desirable time.

She's still a little attentive while her body burns and aches and melts under the weight of Georgiou, under her raging, numbing pheromones and the heat of her body.

Nhan doesn't find peacefulness in mating with Georgiou yet. She discovers things about the agent, however.

Georgiou doesn't kiss. She bites. She marks. She pins her not only with her full weight and the power behind each thrust, but also with her mouth.

And the fact that that happens after a few minutes of evident resistance from Georgiou's part makes it all the way worse.

Georgiou doesn't want to taste her, but she needs to. The Alpha in her needs to.

Georgiou's mouth is on her shoulder, on her neck; it's warm and wet and sharp, and at some point, Georgiou has to forcefully pull Nhan's jacket off and tug her shirt down until she has more skin to taste, to mark.

Nhan whimpers, momentarily forgetting the distance between her and Georgiou that she mewls in pleasure. That she loses the strength from her arm.

Georgiou doesn't seem to mind the change in angle, she has a steel grip on her hips.

Nhan's skirt, pooled at her hips, helps her in that regard.

  
Another thing that Nhan notices is that georgiou is quiet. She growls and grunts as she goes deeper into her, unabashed; free, but she doesn't spill words full of snark and scorn every two seconds.

Nhan doesn't care enough to wonder if it's a common trait during her rut or because she's fucking her, but she finds it dreadful, nerve-wracking enough that she can neither try to enjoy the inescapable pleasure again nor fully resists it as Georgiou takes a harsh pace, pressing hard on her until she's supporting the both of them with one elbow.

Nhan's gasping for air, or it feels like it with how heated her body is—with how hot Georgiou's body is, her other arm being stretched behind to have any sort of grip on Georgiou's pace; the firmness in it is wavering, but Nhan keeps it there even though it doesn't slow the agent.

  
Georgiou takes but gives nothing.

It isn't a surprise, but with tears forming in Nhan's eyes and whimpers now lumping in her throat that she's suffocating, the notion pains her.

The feeble sound in her head tells her with confidence that Georgiou is using her body without bothering to pretend otherwise or to give anything in return because of who she is.

An alien to her.

  
Nhan clenches her jaw, forbidding her tears from falling. An Alpha being mean to her isn't something worth crying over. An alien being mean to her isn't something worth crying over.

But perhaps that what pains her.

Mean Alphas and mean aliens have been history to her. She's achieved so much that she's garnered many's respect, that she's found her strength and courage to prevent anyone from underestimating her.

_She shouldn't be treated like this, and the Omega in her shouldn't weaken her like this against Georgiou._

Now Nhan hasn't voiced her need for Georgiou to be a little gentler, but when she realizes that the Alpha is letting her knot swell further instead of pushing it inside while it's still in reasonable size, she flares with anger.

Nhan jerks, directing all of her strength to stop Georgiou.

_Georgiou is an alien to her, too._

"Get your knot inside now," she says with a spurt of confidence and courage to defy and Alpha, a superior officer, and though her voice is shaky and more breathy than not, it's filled with anger, as well.

Georgiou snarls in response, but Nhan's pheromones are agitated, telling of hurt and dislike and disapproval, and these feelings affect the Alpha, make her attempt to break the Omega falter.

Make her calm down, make her purrs and nudges Nhan's head with her nose in what looks like conflict.

Georgiou is a prisoner to her nature, too, Nhan realizes what she has forgotten.

Of course, that doesn't block the ensuing fear of Georgiou's rage, though. "It will hurt if you don't," Nhan adds. Her resolve starts to shatter into meekness.

Georgiou chuckles against her neck, surprising Nhan with sudden calmness; indifference.

"I wondered if you'd say something."

Nhan purses her lips as Georgiou adjusts their position slightly, unable to comprehend the meaning behind her words.

Is she toying with her?

Testing her?

Georgiou grasps one wrist, crushing her as she hums and nuzzles into her hair. "I think i might pleasure you now." Her tone isn't mocking, per se, but it provokes nhan, nonetheless. Both in a good way and bad.

Georgiou leaves her the freedom of one arm to help her handle roughness and the waves of intense pleasure that Nhan is not yet able to fully drown in.

She's too angry, too hurt that the Alpha's pheromones can't paint her entire focus with that familiar, sweet numbness. So she ends up dripping, desperate for any kind relief but not getting any at all.

"I don't require you to do anything," Nhan says stubbornly, and adds with less resolve. "I don't need anything from you."

Georgiou remains calm. "Such a bold statement from a Barzan," she replies, and proves Nhan wrong by licking under her ear, right where her nerves are the most sensitive. That causes her to gasp and clench around Georgiou's member in a sudden burst of sheer pleasure.

Nhan's eyes flutter closed, and all she sees in the darkness is her; with her clothes partially ripped and wrinkled, and Georgiou, still fully clothed; driving into her, stretching her, losing herself into her despite her best efforts.

Tasting pleasure once renders her weak to fight it, and with Alpha pheromones simmering in every fiber of her being. She finally loses any lingering will to fight it, and her hips begin rocking on their own accord.

Georgiou does that thing with her mouth again, this time intently that Nhan moans, and moans more when Georgiou encloses her mouth on her nape, around that same spot that she must have noticed its effect earlier.

To her surprise, and dismay, Nhan comes.

just from that, so easily.

Nhan buries her face in the sheets, covers her gaping mouth and tries to silence her satisfaction as she grips the sheets in a fistful, in hope to not give in to the delicious sensation so quickly. In hope to not be deluded by how thoroughly it fills her insides despite how pathetically weak it is.

Georgiou smiles while Nhan tries to collect herself, and though Nhan feels that smile against her cheek and doesn't see it, she's sure it's one of sneer.

"My ruts usually last two days," Georgiou murmurs, beginning a pace of short and strong thrust, "did you know?"

Georgiou then holds her as though she would die if she didn't; all temporary calmness fleeing. She possessively fondles her breast and desperately buries her face in her neck as she fucks her harder than before.

Nhan's sweat shines on her skin, so does Georgiou's saliva.

She's fully open for Georgiou now, not entirely on purpose, but a thought sparks in Nhan's mind.

She can take, too.

So she guides her body into a relaxed state, she tries to at least. And her attempts seem to be in the right direction because pleasure expands within her.

Because Georgiou's knot finally pops inside, and Nhan whimpers, clenches around it immediately in explicit need, in anticipation for Georgiou's come to fill her to the brim.

 

 

Later, Nhan will regret this. All of it. Even her own pleasure that she's fought.


End file.
